


You're In Love With Her

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Prompts for Dayyyysssss [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: Here's anotherdialoge promptthat @restitutor-orbis sent me!





	You're In Love With Her

### You're In Love With Her

Cullen stood at the war table, moving his pieces here and there, his face scrunched up in frustration and worry. His hand rest on his pommel as it always did but his fingers wouldn’t stop tapping it’s surface. Every so often, he’d catch himself doing it and then stop abruptly only for the anxiety to find its way back into them. Perhaps the troops should move to help the refugee Lord Kilran was complaining about or to the Frostbacks to secure a safe route. No, they would need to be closer to her than that. When the piece finally left his hand and settled in the Hinterlands, a sigh left him and he leaned back.

“You’re in love with her,” Leliana said matter-of-factly with a smug smile.

“I beg your pardon,” he replied turning to her with surprise.

“Maxiana,” she said pointing the piece that now stayed settled in its place on the map. “You’re in love with her. I’ve never known you to take such a long time making such a simple decision. You’re worried for her.”

“Maker’s breath, we’re all worried for her!” Cullen defended, his voice raising and his hand finding the back of his neck.

“That is true, Commander. But what the rest of us lack at her mention is that blush that takes over your face and the way you get so flustered!” Leliana teased walking over to him. She rest her hand on his arm and when he looked over to her, her eyes were warm in a way he hadn’t seen them in many years. “You’re in love with her. Do not deny it. Not to me. For what it’s worth, she’s in love with you too.”

“She’s told you such?” Cullen asked, his voice full of hope much to his dismay.

“She doesn’t have too,” Leliana said with a light giggle.


End file.
